1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system of duplicating data into discs with automatically blank-disc-supplying and a method capable of automatically duplicating data into discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when a user wants to duplicate data into a disc, a disc is manually disposed into a duplicator. After the duplication is finished, the disc is again manually taken out. If the user wants to duplicate data into a lot of discs, it is wasting time for the user to use this manual duplicating apparatus.
Therefore, an automatic duplicating apparatus of duplicating data into discs with automatic blank-disc-supplying by using a mechanical arm was developed. However, although the aim of duplicating data into discs with automatic blank-disc-supplying can be reached by using the mechanical arm to pick up the disc, the structure of the duplicating apparatus is apparently complicated and needs physically space-occupied and uneconomically expensive. The related prior art can be referred to in Taiwan patent NO. 594,693 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,841.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide a computer system of automatically duplicating data into discs with automatic blank-disc-supplying and a method capable of automatically duplicating data into discs to solve the above problems.